Father of Mine
by Tahira
Summary: Gohan reflects on his father and how he died. A song fic.


Father of Mine  
  
Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own DBZ if I did... well let's just say it wouldn't have turned out as good as it is. I also don't own the song Father of Mine it's owned by the band Everclear. Oh well just letting you know I didn't write the original song. But the slightly modified version is actually by me so I guess it's kinda mine. Oh who cares! Just don't sue me okay.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is my first DBZ fic here, well sort of at least. Cuz' I'm working on a much longer story but I'm not done yet. I'll post it when I am. This fic takes place at night on the day that Goku says he's coming back to fight in the tournament (You know the 25th T.B.). Anyway this is a song fic from Gohan's P.O.V in a way. Oh and just so you know if you haven't heard the song I changed some lines to fit the DBZ storyline so the actual words are a little different.  
  
Summery: Gohan reflects on his father and how he died.  
  
Gohan lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep, for only about 4 hours ago he had talked to his Dad. After 7 years he was coming back for a day and Gohan could hardly wait. He closed his eyes and sighed. He remembered all the things he and his dad had done together. All the fun times and all the exciting battles.  
  
Father of mine, tell me where have you been?  
  
You know I just close my eyes and the world disappears.  
  
1 He starred up at the ceiling and remembered when they kept Higher Dragon even though ChiChi told them not to, and all the times they went fishing together. When he always got ChiChi to let Gohan get out of his studies to train or have fun with him.  
  
2  
  
Father of mine, take me back to the day.  
  
Yeah, when I was still you golden boy back before you went away.  
  
Yeah, I remember blue skies walkin' the block,  
  
I loved the way you held me high, I loved to hear you talk.  
  
You would take me to the movies.  
  
You would take me to the beach,  
  
3  
  
4 Take me to a place inside that it's so hard to reach.  
  
5  
  
6 Gohan even remembered when he snuck-out to watch Piccolo and Goku trying to get their drivers licenses. Gohan smiled. His dad always made him smile and feel good even when the situation seemed hopeless to everyone. 'He has to be the greatest person in the world' thought Gohan.  
  
7  
  
8 Father of mine, tell me where did you go?  
  
8.1 Yeah, you had the world inside your hands but you did not seem to know.  
  
Father of mine, I know your choice was for me,  
  
You did it for all of us, and to set the world free.  
  
9 Gohan looked down at the covers sadly and frowned. "It was my fault... I was so foolish showing off like that... but I didn't know... I was so young... why did it have to end like it did?" Gohan muttered quietly.  
  
I was 13 years old doing all that I could,  
  
Wasn't easy for me to be a scared young boy fightin' whenever you would  
  
My daddy gave me a name....  
  
My dad he gave me a name...  
  
Then he went away...  
  
Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his bed, "Oh dad..." he whispered with a tear in his eye.  
  
9.1 Father of mine, tell me where have you been  
  
You know I just close my eyes  
  
The whole world disappears...  
  
Gohan looked over to his little brother, Goten, who stirred. Then opened his eyes and looked at the floor by his bed. They were both silent for a few seconds. "Gohan?" asked Goten. "Yea?" Answered Gohan. "What's my dad like?" Gohan was a little shocked by this question at first. He thought for a second then responded. "He's like an angel Goten." "What's an angel like?" asked Goten. Gohan hesitated again. "I'm not really sure, I just know that whenever one's around you feel... happy inside." "Oh." Said Goten. Gohan could tell he didn't understand. Goten sat up and looked at Gohan. "Do you miss him?" Gohan was surprised Goten was continuing the conversation. "Yeah...." "I wish he could have been my dad... you know to like see everyday and talk to... The way you and mom talk about him, I think I would have liked him a lot." "Yeah Goten? Well you'll find out when he gets here. I think we should get some sleep now okay?" "Okay." Grinned Goten. "Goodnight Gohan." "Goodnight Goten." They both lay back on their pillows. Gohan looked out the window at the stars. "I miss you dad...," He said quietly. "Did you say something Gohan?" "Nah." Said Gohan. "Right see you in the morning." Smiled Goten. "Yeah. See ya." Sighed Gohan as he put his hands behind his head. He didn't fall a sleep that night. He just lay and waited. Goten looked at his big brother and frowned "I miss him too Gohan," He uttered silently, "I miss him too."  
  
My daddy give me a name...  
  
My dad he gave me a name...  
  
Then he went away...  
  
Then he went away...  
  
Then he went away...  
  
The End 


End file.
